De nombres y su significado
by Jessle
Summary: Era irónico, ¿Cómo aquel rubio mal hablado y sarcástico podría tener un nombre con tal significado?...


_**Disclaimer**: Matt y Mello no son mios, por que tienen que restregármelo en la cara ;-;_

-Hey Mell ¿que tal si vamos allá afuera y…-

-Silencio Matt, intento estudiar- lo interrumpió

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la enorme biblioteca. El pelirrojo tenía su consola descompuesta y había ido a buscarlo con la intención de poder entretenerse olvidando un pequeño detalle en el proceso… había una prueba muy importante al día siguiente y Mello, como era de suponerse, estaba entre pilas de libros estudiando.

Seguro de que no le quedaba de otra y tomando nota mental de que tenía que socializar más para que eso no le pasara en un futuro, se acomodó, colocando el codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre su mano.

Se quedó un rato en esa posición observando a nada en particular hasta que recordó que la prueba era para esa clase a la que asistían juntos, es decir, se supone que debía estar estudiando también.

Estaba a punto de agarrar uno de los gruesos libros de álgebra avanzada que rodeaban a su amigo cuando se detuvo... ¿desde cuando él, Mail Jeevas, estudiaba antes de un examen?, chasqueó la lengua y retiró la mano como si el simple toque con aquel libro le quemara.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar con el último resquicio de esperanza de encontrar algo que le mantuviera ocupado pero lo único que pudo observar fueron centenares de libros, de todos los colores, tamaños y grosores y que seguramente abarcaban desde los temas más banales hasta los más difíciles y especializados, ordenados cuidadosamente de acuerdo a su categoría.

Soltando un largo suspiro, se levantó y a pasos lentos y cansados caminó al azar entre los pasillos formados por los inmensos estantes, fijando su vista de vez en cuando en los títulos que reposaban en los lomos de los libros. De repente algo le llamó la atención, era un libro no muy grueso que tenía por titulo 'Diccionario de los nombres' y que a simple vista parecía uno más del montón.

Sin nada más que hacer, lo sacó y empezó buscando su nombre, pero evidentemente no lo encontró ahí, por que sus queridísimos padres (sí, esos mismos a los que no había conocido) le habían puesto uno por demás extraño. Vamos, ¡a eso no se le podía llamar nombre siquiera! Cierta parte de él agradecía que los demás no se enteraran de cual era, sin duda así se ahorraba muchas burlas.

Resignado, iba a volver a dejarlo en su lugar cuando le picó la curiosidad de buscar algo más. Hace unos días, Mello y él se habían confiado sus nombres verdaderos y aunque después el rubio no parecía parar de carcajearse con el de él, no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto.

Por precaución volteó a los lados como asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera observando y cuando se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso, volvió a abrirlo y siguió con su búsqueda... hasta que halló lo que buscaba.

_Mihael_

_El que busca a Dios_

Parpadeó confundido unos segundos para acto seguido subirse los googles a la frente, pensando que estos le hacían ver mal.

Tocó la amarillenta hoja con sus dedos. Tuvo el impulso de reírse y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo ridículo que eso resultaba… pero se contuvo. Era irónico, ¿Cómo aquel rubio mal hablado y sarcástico podría tener un nombre con tal significado?

Giró la cabeza para observarlo, lo encontró con el ceño levemente fruncido y con una expresión concentrada en el rostro. A Matt siempre le había parecido que Mello con su cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules y facciones delicadas parecía un ángel, de esos que les enseñaban en la odiosa clase de Religión.

Por supuesto él apreciaba su vida y todo eso quedaba en pensamientos solamente.

Cerró el libro y lo volvió a poner en su lugar. Camino hasta la mesa que ocupaba antes, tomó asiento de nuevo y se quedó un rato contemplando al rubio.

-¿¡Que tanto miras, imbécil!?-

-Nada- Se aguantó una ligera risa que amenazaba con salir

Fue ahí cuando tomó una decisión. Nunca había sido bueno en dar regalos a los demás, pero ya tenía en claro que le iba a regalar a Mello en su próximo cumpleaños: un rosario.

Había que ver si así se le quitaba un poco lo agrio.

**oooooooo**

_Aqui otra vez yo :K Lo sé, escribo del asco..pero nadie nace sabiendo. _

_Me encantaría que me dejaran sus opiniones, gustó, no gustó, que debo mejorar... o lo que ustedes quieran :3_

_Soy relativamente nueva en esta página pero me pareció leer en algún lado que se pueden contestar los reviews, si eso es cierto, en cuanto descubra como se hace (el ingles no es lo mio) lo haré xd _


End file.
